Flores y trompetas
by Neyade
Summary: Ella esperaba flores y trompetas lo lejos y ha sido saliva y lenguas que se besan, también. Un poco sucio, más como el barro en las armaduras después de una batalla que no la prenda de una dama en la punta de la espada de un caballero. Lysa/Cat.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R. Martin. No escribo con ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía, no la publiques en ninguna parte sin mi permiso expreso, ya sea a tu nombre o al mío.

**FLORES Y TROMPETAS**

―Lysa, dale un beso a tu hermana.

Su señor padre siempre les hacía lo mismo cuando se enfadaban. Primero la bronca, llena de ceños fruncidos y quejas de su mal comportamiento, y luego el _dale un beso a tu hermana_. Entonces tenías que acercarte a Cat, apoyarte en sus hombros y ponerte de puntillas ―desdichadamente ella no era la más alta― para besarla en la mejilla. Un beso rápido, para después apartarse con cara de enfado y mirarla, con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados.

―Ya está.

―Muy bien ―afirmaba él con una sonrisa―. Ahora id, que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-

Cat la hacía enfadar a menudo, así que a menudo habían besos en la mejilla para compensar los empujones y los vestidos rotos. Pero eso no eran besos de verdad, ella lo sabía. Eran sus labios encima de la mejilla suave de Cat y un cabreo paseándose por su pelo despeinado después de pelearse. Era eso. Sólo eso.

Lo de ahora no es eso. Lo de ahora son Cat y ella después de jugar a los besos con Petyr. Ya sabéis, la lengua de Petyr en su boca y la sensación de que todo se deshace y es como lo último que hubieras esperado de un beso. Porque ella esperaba flores y trompetas sonando a lo lejos y ha sido saliva y lenguas que se besan también. Ha sido un poco sucio, más como el barro en las armaduras después de una batalla que no como la prenda de una dama en la punta de la espada de un caballero en medio de un torneo.

―¿Cómo ha sido? ―le pregunta Cat.

―Pues no sé. ―Se encoge de hombros―. Mojado.

―¿Mojado? ―La cara de Cat se llena de curiosidad.

―Sí ―repite―. Ya sabes, las lenguas están mojadas.

Se sonroja después de decir eso. Se sonroja porque su hermana abre mucho los ojos y ella se da cuenta de que se ha perdido algo, allí.

―¿Tu beso no ha sido mojado?

―No -le responde Cat perpleja―. No sé, no han habido lenguas. ¿Por qué a ti te ha puesto la lengua en la boca? ¿Te quiere más?

A Lysa le entran ganas de reír al ver la cara de enfado que ha puesto su hermana de repente, después de sus deducciones. ¿Petyr quererla más a ella? Debe de estar de guasa.

―No creo.

―Pero entonces por qué no-

―Quizás le dio vergüenza contigo.

Se encoge de hombros después de eso. A su parecer, es la respuesta más evidente. Petyr mira tanto a Cat que a veces parece que la chica sea él, siempre poniéndole ojitos. Sólo faltaría que empezara a batir las pestañas. Le entra la risa al pensar eso.

―¿De qué te ríes, Lysa? No te rías. Esto no es divertido.

―No me río de tí, Cat. Y tranquila, no te pierdes nada.

―¿Y cómo sé que no lo estás diciendo para que me calle?

―Porque soy tu hermana.

―¿Y eso que importa? También eras mi hermana antes, cuando me dijiste que si deshojaba tantas margaritas al final encontraría una con colmillos que me arrancaría la mano.

A Lysa se le escapa la risa otra vez. No puede evitarlo, en realidad, es simplemente que las cosas siempre son así, con Cat. Ella se ríe y Cat se enfada, Cat se rie y ella se enfada. Al final el resultado siempre es el mismo: acaban tirándose del pelo y avergonzando a su padre, que aún insiste con eso de que Cat siempre fue la más obediente de ambas. De la familia al completo, de hecho.

Evidentemente, no lo es.

―¿Pero por qué a ti te ha puesto la lengua? ―sigue insistiendo su hermana.

―No lo sé, Cat, no lo sé. ―Resopla, aburrida. A veces es tan pesada...

―Pero-

―¿Quieres saber cómo es? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Se gira a mirarla frunciendo los labios. Se siente mayor cuando Cat se pone tan cansina, así que intenta poner la cara de papá cuando le preguntan, antes de irse a dormir, por los caballeros y el olor que hacen. Al cabo de poco y varias intervenciones más de Cat, descubre que tampoco es tan divertido, eso de ser mayor.

―¿Quieres?

―Sí.

―Pues vale.

Y entonces da dos pasos largos ―los bajos de su vestido hacen frufrú―, la coge por los hombros con la punta de los dedos y junta sus labios. Al principio se miran, ambas con los ojos abiertos de una manera casi imposible, y luego ella mueve los labios tentativamente, como un saludo. Cat la imita, cerrando los ojos, y ella se siente estúpida mirando las pecas de su hermana mientras tienen los labios juntos ―_mientras se besan_―, así que los cierra y, en un alarde de valentía, saca la lengua como hizo Petyr. Quizás un poco más delicadamente, incluso.

Caracolean desacompasadamente. No hace chocar los dientes como hizo Petyr porque eso no le gustó, y como es su beso manda ella. Explora los labios de Cat, que son mullidos, suaves y también un poco secos, así que les pasa la lengua por encima para que no sea tan incómodo.

Cuando se separan contienen la respiración y se miran, con los ojos otra vez muy abiertos.

―Así que esto es un beso ―susurra Cat.

Ella asiente con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, y piensa que quizás con las chicas es diferente. Más bonito, de verdad. Con flores trompetas

(Pues esta vez si que le ha gustado).


End file.
